weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropical Storm Cindy (1993)
Tropical Storm Cindy was the third named storm of the 1993 Atlantic hurricane season. Cindy formed on August 14 just east of the Leeward Islands. Cindy quickly attained tropical storm status and moved west-northwest towards the Dominican Republic. Cindy dissipated on August 17. It is not known how much damage Cindy caused, but it did kill 4 people; two in Martinique, and two in the Dominican Republic. Tropical Storm Cindy on August 15 https://archive.is/20130625152833/img138.imageshack.us/img138/9536/tscindy28199329go8.jpg Formation August 14, 1993 Dissipation August 17, 1993 Highest winds 45 mph Lowest pressure 1007 mbar Deaths 4 direct Damages Unknown Areas affected Leeward Islands, Dominican Republic, Bahamas Part of the 1993 Atlantic hurricane season Meteorological History https://archive.is/20130625152836/img138.imageshack.us/img138/2751/cindy1993trackov1.png Cindy originated from a tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa on August 8. The wave was easily identifiable as it moved west-northwest across the Atlantic Ocean for the next several days. Dvorak classifications began on August 10, and a hurricane hunter aircraft investigated the wave on August 13, but found no closed surface circulation. By 1200 UTC August 14, however, the wave became organized enough to become Tropical Depression Four based on a flight from reconaissance aircraft. After forming, the depression moved west-northwest and became Tropical Storm Cindy at 1800 UTC August 14 while located over the island of Martinique, based on 1,500 foot flight-level winds of 40 knots found by aircraft, as well as the observation of a Central Dense Overcast in satellite imagery. Although Cindy had good upper-level outflow, only a small amount of additional intensification occured. At 1200 UTC August 16, Cindy reached its peak intensity of 45 mph while located about 75 miles southeast of Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic. At 1133 UTC that same day, reconnaissance aircraft found the cyclone's lowest pressure of 1007 mb. Near this time, a large area of 1,500 foot flight-level winds of 35 to 50 knots was reported by the aircraft. Cindy began to weaken when the circulation interacted with the mountains of Hispaniola. At 2100 UTC August 16, Cindy weakened to a tropical depression when it made landfall near Barahona, Dominican Republic. Cindy rapidly became disorganized after landfall and by 0000 UTC August 17, it dissipated. The remnants of the cyclone produced cloudiness and showers across the southern Bahamas on August 18. Impact Cindy killed 4 people; 2 in Martinique, and 2 in the Dominican Republic. The deaths were the result of flooding. 'Puerto Rico' Several hundred people were evacuated from flood-prone areas in Puerto Rico, but no deaths were reported in the country from Cindy. 'Martinique' Cindy caused several million dollars in damage to Martinique, and killed 2 people on the island. Lack of Retirement Due to the very minimal damage, the name Cindy was not retired in the Spring of 1994 by the World Meteorological Organization. It was used again during 1999 and 2005. It is on the list of names to be used for the 2011 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 1993 Atlantic hurricane season References http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/archive/storm_wallets/atlantic/atl1993/cindy/prenhc/ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1993_Atlantic_hurricane_season#Tropical_Storm_Cindy External links * NHC Cindy report * NHC Advisory Archives on Cindy